


Bloodplay

by TonksForever36



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksForever36/pseuds/TonksForever36
Summary: Lestat has revealed vampires to the world, and someone from Lestat's past is out for blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before we get started: Rebecca was 19 years old when Lestat granted her the Dark Gift, shortly after granting Gabrielle the Dark Gift. She'd run away and was attacked by one of the wolves that Lestat ended up killing. She was dying of a blood infection due to her injuries. Rebecca leaves Lestat after feeding from Akasha for the first time. After the press conference, she finds Lestat in Glastonbury. For the record, Rebecca has long brown hair usually worn in a French braid and blue eyes, and always wears purple coats, dark hunter green shirts, black pants, and black boots. For those who have seen the Neil Jordan film, "Byzantium" I picture her looking like Gemma Arterton's character. OK, enough rambling, lets begin, and enjoy!

Bloodplay

I arrived with confrontation in mind, and Lestat well provided it. I could not believe he would be so foolish as to break the first rule.

When I found him, Lestat was as unaffected as ever. “Rebecca.” was all he had to offer. 

“I warn you, Lestat, unless you have an explanation, hold your tongue. You’ve caused more damage than can be repaired. Just what the hell are you trying to prove, revealing us to the world?” 

“I am the only one revealed, Rebecca. Just one vampire they know by name. I fail to see the harm in that.” Lestat replied, proving he was either a complete fool or truly without caution.

“Do you really think the world is so naïve?” I countered. “No doubt they realize by now there must be more of us.”

“I did nothing of consequence.” Lestat dismissed. 

“You did nothing of consequence, Lestat? You broke the first rule on an unprecedented level. This is the whole world we must deal with, and all because of you. Our survival depends upon caution. Without it, we are the hunted. I cannot afford to be so. As a member of the Priory of Sion, I must remain obscured.” 

“A manageable difficulty. There are enough of us to kill them.”

“Even when we are starving en masse? I can see you truly are swift to action and slow of sense.”

“What can I do, when it is already done?” Lestat questioned 

“I don’t know, Lestat. But something must be done, and I plan to be one of those doing it.”

“And what might that be?”

“I am not sure, Lestat, but that might be one great feast before we die.”

“So now you plan to kill them? Rebecca, you surprise me.”

“Oh, I have more than that, if what you seek is surprise. For instance, I plan to kill you before this is all over.”

“Ah . . . well, you are not the only one.” Lestat taunted. “You will have to fight more than one of us if you expect to kill me.”

“Not necessarily, Lestat.” I replied with a considerable air of smugness, and his brow arched with an oddly mixed interest. Even after all the years, he was still torn between the finality of death and the promise of adventure.

“You see . . . I know something you do not.” I continued, my confidence growing with his curiosity. I had crossed towards the door by this time, and so I did not turn even after I stopped. I knew it only held him all the more, to hold my back to him.

“In your little adventures, have you ever learned of “The Necronomicon?” I asked, though I knew the answer before he spoke.

“Why, Rebecca . . . do you mean to say you have found it? The real one, I mean. Not one of these dreadful mortal inventions.” It was only the glee in his voice which surprised me.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Lestat, but the answer is a resounding no.” I turned to face him once again, and saw clearly that he was not entirely put off despite this information.

“A shame, considering the energy expended trying to find it since that Mr. Lovecraft first popularized it.” Was his rather predictable response. “However, I do not doubt it is real. Perhaps not quite as envisioned by those who have not seen it, but certainly a genuine work.”

“Oh, it is. While I do not possess the genuine article, I have evidence that it was no clever device of our posthumously prized writer.”

His head cocked to one side, giving him the same amusingly quizzical look of a curious canine. “You speak as if you knew the man.”

I could not help but smile. “I did. Who do you think was really behind his literary explorations? If not for my assistance, August and his little agency would have failed. I had only just learned of the book, and I was eager to devour what Lovecraft had to say about it.”

“And yet you reproach Louis and I for shining the light, so to speak, upon our fellow vampires.”

“No, Lestat. There is quite a difference between what you have sought, and what Louis and I seek. And I never said I hated him. Indeed, I gave him my solace not too long before you awoke. I still love him very much, as any good sister.”

“Love is a fool’s game. That is all I wanted him to understand. But he chose to ridicule me for being what I am, and ridicule our kind in the process. Perhaps that is why no one took him seriously.”

“You know, Lestat, you really should try using that fancy audio equipment to tape your speech sometime. You might find it very eye-opening, hearing what an asshole you sound like when you actually speak.”

“I see you’ve picked up more than just the modern dialect.” he retorted with a typically Lestat nod of “humble piety”.

“Yes, well, I’ll thank you not to mock me any more than I care to be.” I was not so much off-put by his remarks, as his continuing inability to think of anyone or anything other than himself. 

“I can see that you truly are not like the humans, as I know how easily they are transformed by fame. You, on the other hand, are still the same selfish prick you always have been, and no doubt will remain, however long the rest of your life may be.”


End file.
